The present disclosure relates to a post-processing device that performs post-processing on a recording medium with an image formed thereon and to an image forming apparatus having the post-processing device.
Image forming apparatuses are known that include a main body of the image forming apparatus and a post-processing device. The main body forms an image on a recording medium (paper). The post-processing device performs post-processing such as, punching, stapling, and center-folding, on paper supplied from the main body. Specifically, the post-processing device includes a punching unit that performs punching, a stapling unit that performs stapling, and a center-folding unit that performs center-folding. The punching unit is closest to a port through which paper is supplied from the main body, and the stapling unit and center-folding unit are located downstream of the punching unit in the direction of transporting paper. In the post-processing device, paper passing through the punching unit is supplied to the stapling unit and center-folding unit.
Some of the post-processing devices include only one paper transport path. In one such post-processing device, even when punching is not performed, paper passes through the punching unit before being supplied to the stapling unit and center-folding unit. If the punching unit fails, the transport path for use in supplying paper to the stapling unit and center-folding unit may be blocked by the punching blade of the punching unit. To address this situation, if the punching unit in the post-processing device including only one paper transport path fails, all of the functions of the post-processing device are typically deactivated.
Unfortunately, deactivating all of the functions of the above-described post-processing device causes an inconvenience because the user cannot use the stapling unit and center-folding unit until, for example, a repairer fixes the punching unit.